


凛冬将至

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 黎明是德拉科在一天之中最喜爱的时刻。天空将亮不亮的时候，他会睁大眼睛朝外头看，等待纳西莎给他开门，然后冲出去在草地上痛快地打滚。他妈妈总是在他回来的时候数落不停，因为草屑和泥巴沾到身上会很难打理。但那有什么关系呢，他有纳西莎呀。再说了，你对一只快乐的雪貂能有什么过分要求呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	凛冬将至

I.

德拉科是一只漂亮的雪貂，如果按照人类对宠物貂的分类来看，他是最漂亮的艾尔比诺。他有着蓬松柔软的白毛和血红的眼睛，颈上还挂着精致的项圈，他知道上面写着他的名字和爸爸妈妈的电话。  
从他记事起，他的爸爸妈妈就是卢修斯 马尔福和纳西莎 马尔福。他们教他学会用柔软的小被窝，在狭长的彩色隧道里跑来跑去，每天清晨和黄昏纳西莎总会让他在屋后的大草坪上玩耍，但从不让他靠近森林。  
纳西莎总说那里太危险了，但她不知道德拉科早就在里面逛了个遍。  
他今天特别高兴。德拉科迈动着他的小腿轻快地跑向草地，他白色的身影在小腿高的草丛里忽隐忽现，像流动的丝带淹没在了浓绿之中。  
他惦记着昨天找到的新朋友。要知道，在霍格沃茨森林里很少有新住客，而他是第一个发现这位可爱朋友的小动物。  
那是一只迷路了的小黑猫。他的毛色和德拉科完全相反，黑色短毛像德拉科最喜欢的缎带一样丝滑，他的额头上一撮小巧的白毛，像一道闪电。他还有着翠绿的双眼和细长的胡须，走路的样子比世界上任何一只猫咪都要优雅。  
当然，德拉科不可能见过每一只猫咪，但他坚定地相信这是最好看的那一只。  
也许因为他昨天太过兴奋了，冲上前的姿势让小猫吓了一跳。他甚至来不及问小猫的名字，匆匆忙忙朝他打个招呼，一口气说了好多关于霍格沃茨森林的事情，差点错过了纳西莎叫他回家的呼唤。  
那是德拉科第一次感觉时间过得那样快，他还没跟他的小猫待够呢。  
在家的时候德拉科总忍不住担心小猫有没有找到新窝，会不会认识森林里一些讨人厌的家伙。森林那么大，总有些坏家伙不是吗？  
黄昏的时候德拉科从最沉默的乌鸦那里打听到了小猫的名字，接着第二天早上就迫不及待冲进了森林，没想到小猫已经在草垛旁等着了。  
“你就是新来的哈利对吗？”他猛地朝小猫身上扑去，但小猫躲开了。  
德拉科趴在地上，四肢摊开像一张狼狈的小地毯。  
“你叫德拉科？”小猫吸了吸鼻子，开口问道。  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”德拉科爬起来，用爪子拍了拍蓬松的大尾巴，他凑上前闻了闻哈利，满意地发现没有其他小动物的味道。  
“我昨天忘记告诉你了，我叫德拉科，是那边马尔福庄园家的雪貂，我爸爸妈妈是卢修斯 马尔福和纳西莎 马尔福，他们会做很多好吃的！你要做我的朋友吗？”德拉科直起身子朝哈利问道。  
“人类吗？”哈利小猫瑟缩了一下，朝后退了一步，“不了，谢谢。”  
“你怎么敢拒绝我！”德拉科发出嘶嘶的威胁声，“我可是这里的主人！”  
“噗嗤。”草垛的另一边传来了笑声，德拉科闻到一股久违的味道。  
“不用现身我也知道是谁在那里。”德拉科尖声说道，“肯定是森林西边那一窝黄鼠狼中的一只。”  
“我可是有名字的！我叫罗恩 韦斯莱！”一只尖尖的黄鼻子从草垛里探出来，接着是他扁长的脑袋和长长的身子。  
“可不是吗，罗恩 黄鼠狼。”德拉科讥笑道，他摇了摇尾巴，没理会远处吱吱叫的罗恩，对着小猫说道：“如果你足够聪明的话，就会知道这块地盘上哪些是值得结交的朋友。”  
“我想我知道，谢谢。”  
德拉科满心以为哈利会答应他，但小猫的尾巴在身后甩了甩，他转身朝罗恩跑去了。德拉科在原地看着黑色的猫咪和那只讨厌的黄鼠狼越走越远，身后传来两只老鼠的痴痴的笑声。  
“有什么好笑的！”他一转身朝老鼠扑去，一爪按住一只，咬住了他们的脖子。

II.

哈利的拒绝让他伤心了好几天，连最喜欢的生鸡翅尖都少吃了两个。半夜的时候他溜出笼子，把自己在窗台上团成一个雪球，德拉科把鼻子埋在皮毛里，瓮声瓮气地朝树枝上的乌鸦抱怨。  
“如果我是你就不会这么愚蠢莽撞，德拉科。”黑漆漆的乌鸦叫了一声，他的声音不像普通乌鸦那么沙哑，“我告诉过你，他是被狗熊海格从树林另一边捡回来的，被找到的时候还有破烂的颈圈，很明显他是被人类抛弃的，你以为猫会蠢到答应和你一起出现在人类面前吗？”  
“可是西弗勒斯，他真的很漂亮。”德拉科哼哼唧唧地抗议道，“我从来没有见过更漂亮的猫咪。”  
“那是因为你只见过一只猫。”乌鸦反驳道。  
夜色中忽然传来一声长啸，一只棕色花纹的猫头鹰从森林里飞出来，堪堪停在西弗勒斯头顶的那根树枝上。  
“阿不思叫你去开会，西弗勒斯。”她严肃地开口，眼睛周围有一圈深色的绒毛，看起来像戴了一副人类的老花镜，“是关于小猫哈利的领地的。”  
“他会需要一块新领地吗？”德拉科爬起来问道。  
“当然，猫都是需要领地的。”米勒娃看了小雪貂一眼，“他不能太靠近森林，里面太危险了。”  
“你们安排就好，我不想参与这种麻烦事。”西弗勒斯扇了扇翅膀，想要飞走，米勒娃跳下树梢，飞到他面前。  
“阿不思说你必须去，他有些重要的事情要告诉你。”  
“那只老乌龟。”西弗勒斯发出一声刺耳的抱怨，他无可奈何地张开了翅膀，“晚上别乱跑，德拉科。”  
“我不会的。”德拉科答应道，他正想要回笼睡觉，忽然一个念头闪过了他的脑海。他听过卢修斯和纳西莎的朋友提起，猫咪喜欢藏在他家的车库里。  
“米勒娃，”他叫住猫头鹰，“让他睡在我爸爸的工具小屋旁边怎么样？我妈妈会把垃圾留在那里，哈利可以找到一些剩下来的食物，我听说家养猫咪一开始不能自己捕食。”  
米勒娃看了他一眼，点了点头：“我会告诉阿不思的。”  
德拉科朝他们道了声晚安，跳下了窗台。

III

过了几天，德拉科再出去玩的时候，他听说哈利已经在工具小屋旁边找了个废弃的小纸箱。  
德拉科叼着一块从午餐里藏好的鱼肉偷溜了出去，他看见哈利恹恹地趴在地上，爪子扒拉着一颗松球。  
他一路小跑到哈利的面前，黑色的小猫立刻站了起来，他肯定早就闻到鱼的味道了。德拉科得意洋洋地想着，他把鱼肉放在哈利的面前，用爪子拍掉哈利的松球。  
“还我的松球！”哈利站起来朝他扑去，和德拉科扭成一团。  
德拉科感觉背上的毛都炸了起来，哈利竟然敢抓他的尾巴！他张开嘴巴，一口咬住了哈利的耳朵。  
两只小动物纠缠在一起，他们在地上滚了好几圈，撞上小屋的墙角。哈利尖叫一声，松开了德拉科，雪貂趁机躲进了小屋底下。  
“德拉科你这只臭雪貂！”他听见哈利在挠墙，时不时伸出爪子朝德拉科掏来。德拉科发出了咯咯的笑声，他开心地看着哈利的爪子毫无目的地在地上抓来抓去，偶尔能碰到自己的大尾巴。  
“你抓不到我的，疤头。”德拉科给他想了个新外号，他在屋子底下把自己盘成一个球守着，直到哈利不再把爪子伸进他鼻子底下。  
德拉科观望了一会儿，他小心地把头伸出屋底，发现哈利正抱着他带来的鱼肉啃得满嘴都是肉渣子，松球也不知道扔哪儿了。  
拿人手短，吃人嘴短。哈利吃完鱼以后反而不闹了，他乖巧地用尾巴把自己围起来，等德拉科晃悠悠爬出来。  
德拉科抖落身上的灰，爬到哈利身边坐好。“松球有什么好玩的，我家还有好多玩具呢。”他伸爪摸摸哈利的尾巴，小猫立刻把尾巴竖了起来，在身后摆来摆去。  
“那不是玩具。”他反驳道，随即不好意思舔了下自己的爪子，“那是我的午餐，赫敏给我的。”  
“那只松鼠。”德拉科哼了一声，“你怎么能和松鼠玩在一起，她甚至都不是哺乳动物！”  
“她是！”  
“她不吃肉！”  
哈利喵了一声，转过身把屁股对着德拉科，尾巴在空中摇晃。  
德拉科没有忍住，再次扑上去抱住了哈利的尾巴。小黑猫这次没有拒绝他，还将爪子小心翼翼地搭在了德拉科白色的皮毛上。  
两只小动物懒洋洋地躺在小屋前的草地上，初秋的阳光晒在他们身上，暖洋洋的。  
“你的毛都不好看了。”  
德拉科的爪子在哈利身上东摸摸西摸摸，好奇地挠了挠哈利的耳背，让小黑猫忍不住舒服地咪咪叫。  
“你最近是不是都没有吃东西？”  
“我……我找不到。”哈利老实承认，他在德拉科的动作下发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音，没有什么比吃饱以后还能被挠耳朵更舒服的事情了。  
“我妈妈说过，被抛弃的小猫肯定吃不惯野外的食物，只好拣别人不要的垃圾吃，何况你还被扔在森林里。”德拉科尝试伸出舌头舔了舔哈利的毛，见哈利没有反感就专心给小黑猫梳理起了毛发。  
他没有看见哈利听到他说起人类时眼中划过的痛苦。  
“如果你妈妈看见我……她会用扫帚赶我走的。”哈利小声说道。  
“她不会的。我妈妈特别喜欢小动物……嗯，黄鼠狼除外。”  
哈利扑棱了一下耳朵，他抱住德拉科柔软的背部，也伸出舌头给小雪貂清理毛发。德拉科浑身的毛发是白色的，只有背部隐隐是金黄色，哈利觉得这种有陪伴的感觉好极了。  
“我听说你是被那只大狗熊捡回来的，你一开始是走失了吗？”  
德拉科的话让哈利停下了动作。小猫放开了他，翻了个身坐起来。“我是逃出来的。”他垂下头，绿色的眼睛里闪着盈盈的泪光：“德斯礼一家对我很不好……他们还有一只特别胖的斗牛犬，他总是欺负我，吃掉我的食物。我本来是德斯礼夫人妹妹家的小猫，但他们出了车祸，德斯礼家接受了他们所有的财产，也包括我。”  
德拉科也坐了起来，他换了个姿势在哈利面前趴好。  
“德斯礼一家非常讨厌我，他们觉得是我带来了不幸。达利每次把我食物吃掉的时候他们都不闻不问，如果我被他欺负了，他们还会拍手叫好。”哈利抖了下耳朵，尾巴也垂在地上。  
“对不起。”德拉科凑上前舔他的鼻子安慰道，“你现在已经逃出来了，一切都会好的。”  
“我也希望是。”哈利眯起眼睛说道，“阿不思告诉我黑湖旁边住着一个独居的男人，他养着一只大黑狗叫小天狼星，小天狼星说也许他主人会愿意收养我。”  
黑湖？那离马尔福庄园可远着呢。德拉科抖一个机灵，猛地站了起来：“我爸爸说那是个怪人！你不能去！”  
他急忙围着哈利打转，想要改变他的主意：“我爸爸说卢平很穷的，小天狼星常常吃不饱，有时候还得去森林里自己找东西吃。你这么小，他怎么照顾得过来呢？”  
“而且冬天就要来了，他们甚至没有暖气！”德拉科尖叫道，他的声音绷得细细的，“你会在这个冬天冻死的，霍格沃茨可冷了！”  
“可是，我也没有别的去处了呀。”哈利软软地说道。  
德拉科停住了脚步，他忽然想到一个好主意，为什么不让他爸爸妈妈来收养哈利呢？这样他可以多一个玩伴，还可以和哈利分享他的玩具，那些弯弯曲曲的管道和毛线球，还有铃铛和衣服！  
他清了清嗓子，说道：“你再等一会儿，我有一个主意。”

IV

这天晚上马尔福家像往常一样享用晚餐，德拉科乖巧地蹲在餐桌下吃着他妈妈准备好的丰盛晚餐，心里惦记着在外面的哈利有没有受凉。  
天气已经越来越冷了，德拉科知道如果家门口挂环换成枫叶和苹果的时候，冬天就要到了。哈利的小纸箱里只有一点点报纸和棉布，这远远不够一只小猫过冬。  
“亲爱的。”他听见纳西莎开口，“你有注意到吗？最近德拉科的精神不大好。”  
卢修斯放下汤勺，低头看了看德拉科。雪貂连忙趴在地上，装作自己不想吃东西。“他看起来吃得不太多……”  
“他不大喜欢上周买的新玩具。”纳西莎站起身，把吃完的盘子端进厨房，“你还记得我们刚把德拉科抱回来的时候罗琳女士怎么说的吗？她说雪貂很需要陪伴，也许最近我们太忙，让他觉得被忽视了。”  
那是因为我每天都去找哈利玩呀。德拉科在心里说道。  
卢修斯见他不再吃了，伸手把德拉科从桌底下捞起来，放在怀里轻轻抚摸。“你觉得我们需要带他去看看罗琳吗？宠物医生总会给出一些建议的。或者邀请Parkinson家来玩？Pansy也有一岁了。”  
不不不。德拉科疯狂摇头，他抓着他爸爸的高级衬衫，爬到男人肩膀上蹲好。  
“我可不大喜欢那只狮子狗，她上次来过以后我们家到处都是狗毛。”纳西莎端着茶壶进来，给她丈夫倒了一杯红茶。  
“谢谢。”卢修斯啜了一口香浓的茶，伸手逗弄着肩上的雪貂，“或者我们再养一只雪貂？还是买只别的？”  
小黑猫就好了呀。德拉科抱着他爸爸的指尖，闻來闻去。卢修斯笑了起来，亲昵地抚摸着德拉科的头。  
“下周末预约一下罗琳吧，她会给我们一个好的建议的。”

V

一场秋雨过后，天气彻底转凉。哈利瑟缩在小纸箱里，秋风吹进来，让他忍不住打了个寒噤。德拉科依旧会每天给他送食物来，有时候小天狼星也会穿过森林，给他送来几只死老鼠。赫敏每天都忙着大量收集松果准备过冬，罗恩也忙着把洞穴挖得更大一些，韦斯莱一家太多了，挤在洞里根本转不开身。  
他知道这种生活也许对于小猫来说很糟糕，但这是哈利过得最快乐的一段日子。在德斯礼家尽管不会饿死，但每天都过得十分不开心，现在他有整个森林的朋友，还有每天来找他玩的德拉科。  
哈利朝纸箱外探出头，早上才下过一点小雨，草地上湿漉漉的，毫无生气。这样糟糕的天气里，他可能连一只蚱蜢都抓不着。  
这么想着，小猫沮丧地趴回报纸上，把鼻子埋在爪子底下呜呜地叫起来。没过多久，他就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
隐隐约约中，脚步声惊醒了他。哈利站起来抖了抖毛，忽然想起前些日子德拉科告诉他周末会来人修剪草坪，而他要被去医院做个检查，到时候有陌生人来让哈利躲远点，小心不要被发现。  
脚步声越来越近了，哈利缩在纸箱里不敢动。  
“天气可真不好。”  
“是啊，马尔福先生，今年的冬天似乎来得特别早。”  
“这就是叫你来这儿的原因，多比。我想赶在冬天之前把草坪上的枯枝烂叶都清理一遍，如果时间来得及，最好能在后面建起篱笆。我可不希望冬天家里被什么动物误闯了。”  
“好的先生。”  
哈利听着他们的对话，其中一个人的脚步声越来越远，另一个开始在四周来回走动。小猫屏住呼吸，看见一双泥泞的靴子从纸箱前踏过，他听见那个人打开小木屋，在里面翻找着什么东西。一阵哗啦作响之后，他扛着一个吹叶机走了出来。  
他该在这个人类发现之前逃出去。哈利摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝纸箱口走去。他探出头，发现那个穿着邋遢工装的矮小男人正背对着他在摆弄机器。就是现在，哈利对自己说，我可以赶快跑到森林里，在罗恩家待一会儿再出来。  
一阵秋风刮过，哈利鼻子痒痒的。  
“啊啾~”  
他细小的喷嚏声引得男人回头看，哈利也看到了他。他的脸圆圆的，眼睛像网球那么大，鼻子有点长。  
哈利吓坏了。他会被这个人类赶走的。他笨拙地往后退，把自己绊倒在地。  
小猫的动作把男人逗笑了。他睁大眼睛，露出一个欣喜的微笑：“小猫！”他往前一步，哈利立刻爬起来后退。  
“这是多比第一次看见小猫。”他轻声说道，生怕哈利逃走。多比放下手中的吹叶机，他忽然掏了掏口袋，拿出一个用袋子包好的三明治。  
多比蹲下身，颤抖地剥开三明治的包装，把里面仅有的一点熏肉挑出来，放在地上。他弓着身子，慢慢退开。  
哈利闻到了熏肉的香味。他的肚子早就咕咕叫了，可是他不敢靠近。  
多比快退到草地上的时候，他终于没有忍住，上前闻了闻熏肉，伸出舌头尝一口，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。  
他没有看见多比的大眼睛里忽然泛起的泪花。

德拉科晚上又偷偷溜了出来。他叼着从马尔福家晚餐里剩下来的鸡肉，熟练地从后门出来，一路小跑向小木屋。  
他爬进纸箱的时候，哈利正在打瞌睡。德拉科把鸡肉放在他面前，拱了拱哈利的鼻子，努力伸展四肢，把小猫抱在怀里。  
哈利打了个呵欠醒了，他伸出舌头舔了舔德拉科的毛。  
“你今天被发现了吗？”  
哈利眨眨眼，坐起来吃那块鸡肉。  
“多比看见我了。”他嚼着鸡肉含糊地说道，“但是他没有赶我走，他还跟我分享了午餐。”  
“我爸爸说他很不好，他干活总是笨手笨脚的，会搞砸事情。”  
“可是他很好。”哈利坚持道。  
“你还是离他远一点，”德拉科轻轻咬了一口他的脖子，“我爸爸说总有一天会辞退他的。”  
哈利给了他一爪子。

VI

德拉科和哈利闹翻了。  
深秋的霍格沃茨里流传着这一条消息。甚至连进入冬眠的阿不思都听说了，罗恩甚至跟赫敏描述过老家伙是怎么慢吞吞从龟壳里爬出来听这事儿的。他大概是森林里最为此感到高兴的动物了。  
“省省吧，他俩肯定会和好的。”赫敏一边推着松果一边对着树底下的罗恩喊道，小黄鼠狼把头仰得高高的，扁扁的脑袋歪着看向她。  
“哈利才不会，他跟我保证了，以后再不跟那只雪貂说话了。”罗恩在厚厚的落叶上转了个圈，爪子下还压着一只挣扎的老鼠。  
赫敏也懒得跟他解释，朝地上砸了个松果就爬回了窝，留下傻乎乎的黄鼠狼捧着那颗松果，刚抓到的猎物早就不知道跑哪儿去了。  
无论如何，哈利还是只能住在那个摇摇欲坠的纸箱里，虽然每天早上醒来会发现门口放着食物，但那只雪貂不肯出现。  
多比每天中午来给马尔福先生打扫院子的时候都会来看看哈利。他偶尔会絮絮叨叨地提起自己有多喜欢猫咪，还会跟哈利念叨自己家。  
猫咪警惕的天性让哈利不敢太过靠近多比，但是男人的善意让他慢慢接受了多比，有时候他也能允许多比摸摸他的头。  
他能感觉得出多比是真心喜欢小猫的。他会省下午餐里的肉和鸡蛋留给哈利，每次离哈利近一步他都会开心得眼泛泪花。  
德拉科因此再也没出现在哈利面前。  
仿佛胸口被一只爪子反复挠过一般，哈利第一次明白什么叫做愧疚。他在纸箱里翻滚了几个晚上，决定去森林里找西弗勒斯，希望他能代哈利约德拉科出来道歉。  
半冬眠的乌鸦栖在黑湖边光秃秃的树枝上，闭着眼假寐，对树底下喵喵叫的小黑猫爱搭不理。  
“臭乌鸦，有本事一辈子不下树。”小天狼星陪着哈利在树下等，不耐烦地吠道。他响亮的叫声惊醒了一大群鸟，乌拉拉飞走了一大片。  
“关我屁事。”西弗勒斯啄了啄羽毛，转过身用屁股对着大狗和小猫，“朝一只鸟询问哺乳动物的 感情危机，你干嘛不去黑湖里找条鱼呢？”  
大黑狗急躁地站了起来，他伸出前爪开始刨树，却换来乌鸦更尖锐的嘲笑。小天狼星刨了会树就被卢平叫走打猎去了，等他回来的时候，西弗勒斯已经飞走了。  
“我就知道他不会答应的，哈利，没关系，我陪你去找那只雪貂。”小天狼星爱怜地趴下身，用鼻子拱了拱小猫。  
“他答应了。”哈利说道，“阿不思之前说过，西弗勒斯不会拒绝我的任何一个要求，为什么？”  
大狗汪了一声，也不懂。  
“别管那只老乌鸦了，你真的不考虑来跟我们一起住吗？卢平虽然生活有点拮据，但我可以照顾你呢。”  
“不用啦，小天狼星，”哈利蹭了蹭大狗的胸口，“我好像找到了一个愿意收养我的人，也许该要离开了。”  
“那我以后还能见到你吗？”  
“我不知道，小天狼星，我不知道。”哈利闷闷地说道，“我不想离开你们，也不想离开德拉科，但是天气越来越冷，如果我找不到一个家，可能熬不过这个冬天了。”  
小天狼星低头舔了舔哈利头顶，说道：“祝你好运，别忘了，霍格沃茨永远会是你的家。”  
“谢谢，小天狼星。”  
“呸呸呸。”  
“？”  
“哈利你掉毛了。”  
“……喵。”

VII

德拉科对西弗勒斯的来访极其意外，但是他听西弗勒斯说起缘由之后，尾巴都要翘到天上去了。  
“停止你的卖蠢，傻貂。”西弗勒斯凉凉地说道，“你是傻貂，不是傻狗。”  
“我就知道哈利会等着我和好的。”德拉科钻进彩色管道里跑了好几圈才停下来，“这样我就可以把他带回家啦。”  
“带他回家？”如果西弗勒斯有眉毛，他的眉毛肯定已经挑上天了：“你不知道他打算被那个邋遢男人带走吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我听说他最近和那个人类走得很近，也许不用你邀请，他就要有个新家了。”西弗勒斯幸灾乐祸地说道，他咂咂嘴，跳下了树枝飞走了。  
德拉科在原地趴了一会，再没有忍住，穿过厨房朝屋后跑去。   
“德拉科！你要去哪儿！”正在煮午餐的纳西莎被他吓了一跳，她看见自己心爱的小雪貂熟练地跳上窗台想要逃跑，来不及放下锅铲就追了出去。

德拉科远远看见多比跪在那里哭，一股不安涌上心头。  
他看见哈利倒在地上抽搐的时候，德拉科以为自己出现了幻觉。  
他的小猫躺在那里，四肢无力地摊着，炯亮有神的翠绿双眸已经失去了焦点。  
德拉科无法控制自己，他发出了一声尖叫。  
纳西莎从未听见德拉科叫得如此凄厉，她走近德拉科的时候，发现他正围着一只小猫打转，时不时发出“呜呜”声。  
“这是你的猫吗，多比？”纳西莎问道。  
“不是，夫人……”多比啜泣道，豆大的泪珠从他眼里涌出，顺着脸上的皱褶滚下，“我在小屋后面的纸箱里发现的它……我经常喂它吃东西，但是不知道为什么它变成这样了。”  
纳西莎皱起眉毛，她厉声问道：“你给它吃了什么？”  
多比已经听不见她的责问了，他伤心而刺耳的号哭盖过了一切声音。纳西莎翻了个白眼，她蹲下身查看，发现小猫的脚边留着一小块棕色的残渣，丢弃在地上的包装纸上隐约写着巧克力的字样。  
“你不知道猫不能吃巧克力吗？”她丢开铲子，小心捧起黑猫，德拉科一溜烟爬上了她的肩膀，“蠢货，赶紧跟我来，我需要打电话给动物医院。”

哈利觉得自己仿佛经历了一场永无止境的的噩梦。他在一片刺眼的洁白中醒来，发现自己浑身无力地被固定在一个小桌上，身上被插着一根管子。  
“幸好你来得及时，马尔福夫人。”他听见门外有人类隐约在说话，“他摄入的巧克力不多，不会有太大问题。”  
“如果不是德拉科，我都不知道后院小屋里来了一只猫。”  
“是德拉科发现它的吗？”  
“中午的时候德拉科忽然朝屋外冲出去……”

“你醒了吗？”德拉科的声音从他身旁传来，哈利耳朵动了一下，他转转眼睛，看见雪貂安静地趴在他身边。  
“德拉科。”他细细地叫了一声，声音小得可怜。  
“我就告诉过你多比一点都不好。”他委屈地说道，血红色的眼睛里有泪水在打转，“你还不相信我。”  
“对不起，德拉科。”小黑猫还不能动，他小声道歉，“你是对的……他不坏，但是搞砸了一切。”  
彷佛要印证他的话一样，外面又响起了刺耳的哭声。他听见纳西莎斥责了几句，多比的声音才小了下去。  
“我刚才听见我妈妈说了，她问罗琳能不能收养你。”德拉科把自己埋在尾巴里，一动不动。  
“什么？”  
“我之前被带来做检查的时候，罗琳告诉我妈妈，我不能单独呆在家里，我需要陪伴。”德拉科闷闷不乐地说道，“因为我告诉罗琳，我想让我爸妈收养你，她答应下周去我家拜访的时候把你带回医院做个检查的。”  
哈利感觉自己有点晕。他缓缓眨着眼睛，迷糊地问道：“罗琳是谁？她听得懂我们说话吗？”  
“她是我的宠物医生，每个宠物医生都能听懂我们说话啊。”德拉科摆了摆尾巴。  
哈利看看他，又看看自己背上的吊瓶，傻乎乎地“喵”了一声。  
病房里安静极了，德拉科趴在哈利的身边，看见小猫的肚子随着呼吸起伏。  
过了一会儿，哈利终于反应过来德拉科刚才说了什么：“你说……你妈妈想要收养我？”  
也许是哈利的错觉，德拉科似乎有点害羞。  
“我想过了，这是我觉得最好的办法。这样你不用离开霍格沃茨，我也不会再见不到你。你也不需要再待在那个纸箱里，每天都挨饿，我可以和你分享我的玩具和窝。哈利，过不了多久这儿就会下雪了，你睡在外面会冻死的。”  
德拉科把藏在心里的话都一股脑儿倒了出来，他抬起头，小心碰了碰哈利。  
“哈利，冬天要来了，我想和你一起度过，可以吗？”  
小黑猫躺在那里，他目不转睛地看着眼前的雪貂。  
药水还在“滴答滴答”地落下，墙上挂钟走动的每一秒清晰可闻。  
病房的门开了，罗琳和纳西莎走了进来。  
哈利眨眨眼，喵了一声。  
“好呀。”

-END-


End file.
